


A Deadly Dance

by Shelby77gt



Series: Give me your Word [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Beautiful, Dancing, Generation One, Night, Sides, Sideswipe - Freeform, Sunny - Freeform, Sunstreaker - Freeform, Terror Twins, Transformers - Freeform, deadly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby77gt/pseuds/Shelby77gt
Summary: She walks in on Sunstreaker having a beautiful moment. One she can only dream of seeing again.





	A Deadly Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wily-red-and-galeforce-gold](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wily-red-and-galeforce-gold).



> I saw this awsome clip on Tumble from wily-red-and-galeforce-gold. She made a video of Sideswipe dancing and it prompted this lovely piece of work i've written. Though this is Sunstreaker dancing not Sideswipe.

I'm mesmerized. In a trance. I don't even think he knows I'm watching. If he did, he would have stopped already. I thank my lucky stars for letting me walk in on the beauty that is Sunstreaker. I lay low behind the door frame. Watching him move to the beat. Graceful and elegant. He's so fluid in his motions you'd think he was human. His metal lets him swing to the music, creating a psychedelic trip. I don't think he realizes how beautiful he really is. He's vain enough, sure, but this, he must think he's not a good dancer, if he's not showing it off. That's who he is. When he knows he's good he shows off. My eyes are blinded, and my spark is skipping beats. I wish he could see himself the way I do. The way his brother does. He is an artist of many talents and this is one I wish he wouldn't hide.  
The music stops, and he ends in a forbidden pose. His chest moving up and down rapidly to fill with air and cool his heated engine. I want to clap, I want to cheer, but I know he would kill me with his optics. Maybe with his blades as well. The ones so hot, the tips sometimes alight with a flame. I stare intently as he glides his digits over his delicate frame. Down his narrow waist and slightly larger hips. I wish I could be those digits. Touching his scorching paint. Alighting the flame down in my core. I want to wrap my arms around him and join him in another dance. Holding him tightly to my chest, whispering words of encouragement into his audio receptors. Twirling him under my gaze. Waltzing throughout the room or a simple slow dance, keeping him tightly to me, our bodies molding together in an act of harmony. Two notes singing together, sewing us together as one. 

"Watcha looking at?" I jump from my spot at the door as Sideswipe rest his chin on my head. I quickly put my back to the wall as I notice Sunny looking this way. 

"Nothing," my voice high and very readable. 

"Sunny said he felt someone watching him." He sends me an evil grin. Looking me up and down. 

"Didn't think it would be you though." He trails a light touch down my cheek. My engine misfires for a moment. 

"I have to go." Is all I could get out as I took off down the hall. 

My cheeks red with embarrassment and shame. Now he would surely know I saw him dance a deadly enticing dance. All I want to do now is curl under my covers and let my spark extinguish itself. Let the lights leave my optics and my colors fade to gray. I'll be dead anyway when Sunstreaker finds me. 

I'm not sure how long I've been hiding in my room. Sunstreaker hasn't come yet. No one else has come looking for me. I'm still too young to fight in this war, so I never have duty or anything. Also, being a femme and a young adult, Well more like a teenager in human years. They say I'm too fragile to fight or have duty. I need to be careful. I have no idea why. I feel fine. I try and do training with the others, but I'm always kicked out. It's so unfair. I'm sure even if Sunstreaker did kill me, no one would notice I'm gone. Maybe it's a good idea. I'm not a very good Autobot if I can't do anything. No one will even tell my why I'm fragile. Again, it's not fair. 

I need to get energon, but I'm to scared to leave. Unless I got lucky and he's forgotten all about it. I mean it was one little dance I watched. It's not like I caught him masturbating or something gross like that. Though I would love to watch him dance again. He was gorgeous. I rewatch it in my dreams. Those graceful and elegant movements. The shaking of his hips and suggestive motions he made. I can't get it out of my head. I crave it. I crave the way he moved his agile body. Flowing with the beat of the song. I need to see him dance again. I don't care if its from afar. I just need to witness it one more time. Witness the beauty that is Sunstreaker. But I'm to scared to leave my room. He has a reputation for violence and I'm not ready to be one of his victims. 

After a few more hours of being curled in a ball on my bead, I finally decide to get up and go get energon. I need it. I keep getting notifications that my levels are low. I would fall victim to Ratchet also, if I ignored my body's needs. So, I open my door slowly and carefully. Trying hard not to make any noise. I stick my head out and check the area. Lucky for me there is no one in sight. I don't even know what time it is. After I check my chromometer, I notice it's the middle of the night. So, everyone should be sleeping. I can move quickly, get some energon and run back to my room and no one will be bothered by me. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy. I take a few light steps outside my door, trying to be as quiet as possible. Kind of hard when your made of metal. But I'll make it work. 

I make it to the rec room without being seen. Its very dark in here, but besides the energon dispensers' light blue glow, in the far end corner a small light glows. It shines off a yellow frame, hitting the walls around him. I can hear a low hum of music, floating into my audio receptors. I stay back and focus my optics on the corner. He's preforming another deadly dance, but this time he has an audience. Somebot sitting on a lounge chair, back to me. By the shape of the helm, I can only assume its his brother. A private dance, only for his twin. I can't stop myself from trying to get closer and get a better view. I need to see him dance again. I need to see his beautiful fluid like motions. That seem to pull you in, reaching deep into your soul, grabbing at your spark. 

His sensual movements capture my attention. Gliding across the floor, almost like he's floating. He is precise to the beats, holding a haunting harmony over the rhythm. If only I could be wrapped in those strong arms, with him leading me across the floor. I want his long digits intertwined with mine, pulling me along. Feeling the warmth of his chest against me, as I try and follow his lead. Rubbing against me with his delicate touch. His brother is so lucky to get a front row view of his erotic message. I would give anything to have a front row view, not having to hide in the back. I should leave and give them their privacy, but its so difficult with the golden warriors stimulating body. 

"If you want to watch, I got a seat right here for ya." Sideswipe peaks over his shoulder at me. 

I freeze and crawl behind the couch a few rows back. My spark hums loudly over my cooling fans. How did he know I was here? I can't get air in quick enough, I feel my head getting light. I should really try and get some energon before I pass out. 

"Come on out, QT cutie." Sideswipe sings from behind me, behind this couch. 

The music has stopped now. That means Sunstreaker has stopped dancing. He could be coming this way too. He could be right next to Sideswipe. What if he's going to take this chance to kill me. A shiver runs down my spinal strut and not a good one. 

"You're not in trouble, QuickTrigger. Sideswipe is just trying to scare you." His monotone voice freezes me to the ground. 

"How do I know you're not just saying that, so you can trick me to come out and then you'll slice my head off?" I ramble off my glossa. 

I hear them give some confused sounds. Talking in low whispers to each other. Before I can try and tune my receptors to them, they plop themselves in front of me. Sunstreaker pulls me into his lap, wrapping those strong arms around me. The ones I always dreamt of being around me. I'm still frozen, afraid to move. 

"Relax. I promise your not in trouble." He whispers in my audio, his breath tinkles against my neck. 

It takes all I have to not melt into his grip. He slowly starts to rub up and down on my arms. I don't realize I'm shaking until he starts. I have no idea if I should be scared or excited or something else. Another hand caresses my helm and lightly presses it into Sunstreaker's shoulder but doesn't stop caressing me. 

"We don't want to hurt you. I'm not mad at you. I couldn't wait for you to come out again. We were about to go check on you if you didn't come out soon. I wanted to dance for you again." He continues to whisper to me. 

"He wasn't mad when you watched him the first time." Sideswipe whispers behind me, planting a small kiss to the back of my neck. 

"Really?" Is the only word I manage to mumble out, keeping my optics down at the floor.

A yellow servo gently grips my chin and pushes it up, so my teal optics meet cerulean blue ones. Hope, desire, trust bleed into me, down to my spark. His thumb brushes up over my lips, causing them to part. I can't help but flit my optics down to his luxurious lips and flit back to his optics. Out of the corner, I watch a small smirk appear. I don't know what to do, but I want to touch him. I want to run my fingers over his cheek. Him kiss the palm of my servo. 

I want the beauty that is Sunstreaker.


End file.
